Konoha's Night Club
by Yuiki
Summary: Um cafetão. Uma diretora de uma agência de modelos. Belos jovens. Ciúmes. Romance. Sedução. Intrigas. Encontros. E um amor que deveria durar a vida toda.
1. Chapter 1

Um papel foi jogado na mesa de Tsunade, nele continha nomes:

**Konoha's Night Club **

**Primeiro episodio: Primeiro encontro.**

**oOo**

Um papel foi jogado na mesa de Tsunade, nele continha nomes:

Yamanaka Ino

Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Yuuhi Kurenai

Hyuuga Hinata

Hyuuga Neji

Inuzuka Hana

Hatake Kakashi

-São os melhores que temos, Tsunade-sama... – Shizune apertou a prancheta contra o peito.

-Aquele pervertido...Shizune! – Gritou a loira. – Marque uma reunião com Jiraiya, eu preciso salvar aqueles jovens...

-Sim, Tsunade-sama! – Shizune se apressou a sair da sala.

-

Um papel foi jogado na mesa de Jiraiya, nele continha nomes:

Uzumaki Naruto

Inuzuka Kiba

Sabaku No Gaara

Sabaku No Temari

Haku

Mitarashi Anko

-Apenas esses que sobraram? – Jiraiya reclamou.

-Sim, senhor! – Curvou-se Lee.

-Quero que marque uma reunião com Tsunade. – Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

-Pode deixar, senhor! – Fez uma reverencia antes de sair da sala.

Jiraiya massageou as têmporas, mas sentiu sua cabeça zumbir quando abriram a porta em um estrondo.

-Jiraiya! Temos problemas! Os pais de Itachi estão aqui, de novo... – Temari escorou-se no batente da porta.

-Esse moleque não aprende a lição? Já não conversei com ele? Os Uchihas não querem o primogênito em um lugar como esses. – Bufou, levantando-se da cadeira e saindo a trotes do aposento, Temari deu uma ultima olhada na sala e suspirou.

-Ninguém quer um lugar como esse... – Sibilou antes de fechar a porta.

Chegou na boate, onde Fugaku arrastava Itachi, que resistia.

-Meu caro Fugaku, ando lhe causando problemas novamente? Minhas sinceras desculpas... – Jiraiya se aproximou mais, fazendo com que o Uchiha mais velho afrouxasse o aperto no braço do filho.

-Bom, eu não quero causar tumulto na sua casa noturna, mas eu vou levar Itachi. – Encarou o homem de cabelos brancos com frieza.

-Pai! Eu já sou maior de idade, vou aonde quiser! – Gritou Itachi, puxando o braço.

-Enquanto estiver sob minhas asas, vai obedecer as minhas ordens! E estou lhe ordenando voltar para a casa comigo! – Gritou mais alto.

Um jovem loiro assistia tudo sentado próximo ao bar do local, onde um rapaz de cabelo preso em um rabo de cabalo lhe servia mais coquetel.

-Pai...deixe o Itache-niichan comigo... – Um moreno adentrou o bar. – Você está muito nervoso, é melhor ir para casa.

Fugaku hesitou, não era de seu feitio deixar as coisas com seu filho mais novo.

-Está bem, eu não tenho mais paciência para isso mesmo. – Massageou as têmporas antes de se retirar.

-Bom Itachi, somos dois adultos e eu vou ficar aqui com você, até decidir ir embora. Eu já cansei de discutir, sabe que o pai não gosta dos lugares onde freqüenta, e nem eu, mas o que não se faz por um irmão, não? – Deu um sorriso de canto. – Venha, vamos tomar algo, estou com a boca seca. – Os dois foram para o bar e sentaram ao lado de onde estava Naruto sentado. A casa noturna voltou a funcionar normalmente. Jiraiya suspirou aliviado e voltou a sua sala. Um rapaz de pele muito pálida se aproximou de Naruto e sentou ao seu lado.

-Sai? Não estava com um cliente? – Perguntou Naruto.

-Bom... – Coçou a nuca. – Tive problemas com o dito... – Deu um sorriso sapeca e pediu uma bebida.

-Shikamaru, hoje a casa está cheia não? – Naruto gargalhou.

-É problemático, mas é verdade. – O moreno atrás do balcão estava com sua típica cara de tédio.

-Oi, sou Uchiha Itachi. – O Uchiha estendeu a mão para o loiro.

-Ah, oi, Uzumaki Naruto. – Deu seu melhor sorriso.

-Sai. – Se apresentou o rapaz alvo.

-Vocês trabalham aqui? – Indagou Sasuke, entortando a cara com desprezo. Os dois rapazes se entreolharam, percebendo o sentimento do moreno.

-Sim. – Sai respondeu.

Naruto olhou mais a longe e viu Kiba lhe chamando.

-O que o Kiba me arrumou agora...? – Revirou os olhos.

-Vai logo, senão vai perder a dança da Temari-san. – Sai avisou.

O loiro levantou e caminhou para onde Kiba estava, desviando das pessoas que dançavam na pista.

-Agora, a mais bela vai dançar. – Um rapaz de cabelo castanho e olhos amendoados apresentou, antes de sair do palco. As luzes se apagaram e refletores foram direcionados para o palco, e de trás das cortinas uma loira com o cabelo preso em quatro Marias-chiquinhas peculiares saiu. Balançava os quadris, dava cambalhotas e caia de pernas abertas no chão, distribuía piscadelas para o publico. A mulher agradeceu após a dança.

-Eu gostaria de um candidato! – Ela pediu.

Itachi levantou o braço do irmão, que estava distraído o bastante para não perceber.

-Você, venha aqui. – Sasuke acordou de seu estupor e foi obrigado a ir de encontro ao palco. Achando não ser nada demais ele subiu. – Corajoso de aceitar o desafio.

- "_Corajoso_?" – Ergueu uma sobrancelha. A mulher saiu do palco e três homens musculosos, sem muito exagero, subiram no palco. – _"O que vai acontecer agora?"_

Sasuke sentiu seu braço ser segurado e sua roupa começar a ser tirada, se debateu, afastando alguns, mas logo voltando a ser segurado. Itachi sem ter conhecimento do que podia acontecer, estava a se levantar para ajudar o irmão, quando seguraram seu braço.

-O q.. – Olhou para trás e viu quem menos desejava ver. – Orochimaru...

-Deixe ele aprender a lição, esse tipo de lugar não é apropriado para alguém como o Sasuke-kun... – Disse com sua voz asquerosa.

-Me solte... – Franziu a sobrancelha, encarando o homem a sua frente com fúria.

-Não. – Respondeu simplesmente.

Sasuke já estava nu no palco, sentiu alguém segurar seu sexo e por instinto, deu um chute nesse alguém. Naruto estava saindo da área vip quando viu o que estava acontecendo.

-Curta, Itachi-san, é a melhor parte... – Orochimaru encarou o Uchiha mais velho, mas voltou sua atenção ao palco quando todo o lugar ficou em silencio.

Um loiro subiu no palco, trazendo consigo um lençol.

-Eu sinto muito. – Sibilou de forma em que só o moreno o escutasse.

Jiraiya que estava em uma mesa junto de duas mulheres viu o rosto de desgosto de Orochimaru.

-Naruto, desça daí! – Exigiu.

-Sim, ero-sennin, assim que eu cobrir ele. – Disse em tom suave.

-Não! Já disse para sair daí, está deixando clientes nervosos! – Jiraiya gritou mais uma vez, com o tom de voz divertido, mas seu semblante mudou quando viu Naruto lhe desobedecer e cobrir o moreno. – Naruto!

-Desculpe... – O Uzumaki estendeu a mão a Sasuke, que a segurou e se levantou.

-Obrigado... – Olhou nos olhos azul-piscina e desceu do palco, indo de encontro ao irmão.

-Me desculpa, Sasuke. Eu jamais imaginei que isso ia acontecer. – Itachi acompanhou o irmão para fora do local.

Jiraiya viu Orochimaru ir em direção a sua sala e prontamente pôs-se a ir atrás.

-Jiraiya, já lhe disse que se sua casa noturna não me agradar, irei fechá-la. – O cara de cobra sentou em um sofá na sala.

-Desculpe pelo imprevisto e acho até que foi melhor assim, se Fugaku souber disso, estou falido. – Disse em tom zombeteiro.

-Você leva as coisas na brincadeira, é por isso que seus funcionários não o respeitam. – Encarou o velho de cabelos brancos.

-O problema não é meus funcionários não me respeitarem, o problema é Naruto não me respeita, não quando quer. – Jiraiya sentou em sua cadeira.

O loiro saiu do lugar atrás dos Uchihas, mas o carro já não estava mais ali. Aproveitou sua saída para ir no bar a frente, sentou em uma mesa e esperou o garçom vir, mas ao invéz dele, quem veio foi o dono do bar, um rapaz alto, de cabelos alaranjados e o rosto com diversos piercings.

-Oi, eu sou Pein. – Apresentou-se. Naruto encarou o homem com a cara mais "E daí?" que ele pode conseguir. – E você é?

-É interrogatório? – Perguntou brincando com o porta-guardanapo sobre a mesa.

-Apresentação, não? – Sentou-se a mesa.

-Não vai me expulsar? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Não enquanto a casa noturna estiver me dando lucro, o pessoal vem muito aqui atrás de aperitivos. – Cruzou os braços.

-Você não é como os outros comerciantes daqui. É até pior... – Sorriu divertido. – Só me deixa aqui, pois está se beneficiando com o lugar onde trabalho. Se não veio aqui na mesa pra me expulsar, por que veio? – Olhou nos olhos do homem a sua frente.

-Fico feliz em saber seu nome. – Sorriu de canto.

-Uzumaki Naruto. – Disse em devaneios.

-É excêntrico. – A troca de olhares foi cortada, Naruto olhou para a porta da casa noturna, de onde saiu Sai. – Pelo menos é melhor que Pein. – Naruto voltou sua atenção ao rapaz.

-Até que enfim te encontrei, Naruto! – Sai se pôs ao lado da cadeira do loiro. – Oi. – Cumprimentou quem estava na mesa. Pein fez um cumprimento com a mão. – Orochimaru acabou de dar uma bronca no Jiraiya. – Sai juntou-se a mesa. – É melhor não dar as caras lá por enquanto, já arranjou problemas demais. – Sai cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, Naruto fitou o chão como se fosse algo interessante.

O loiro teve a má sorte de quando olhar para a porta do estabelecimento onde trabalha e encarar os olhos furiosos de Orochimaru.

-Perderemos o emprego se Orochimaru fechar o estabelecimento, sabe que ele tem esse poder. – Sai disse em tom de aviso.

-Eu sei Sai, pare de achar que pode ensinar o padre a rezar missa.

-Estou apenas relembrando, porque parece que você se esqueceu. Está pensando no moreno? – Sai chamou a atenção de Pein.

-Eu nem sei o nome dele... – Naruto deu um discreto sorriso, como se tivesse se divertindo com a situação.

-Tsunade marcou uma reunião com o Jiraiya. Estranho não? – Sai se perdeu em devaneios.

-Estranho o que? – Naruto fitou o amigo.

-Um cafetão. Uma dona de uma agencia multinacional de modelos. Os dois brigando por meros jovens do bairro Konoha. Bem, meros não, jovens de uma beleza esplendida. – Sai usou um olhar sensual para pronunciar as ultimas palavras.

-Divertido você Sai. Não sei o que seria de mim nesse lugar sem você e o pessoal de Konoha's night club depois que minha mãe e meu pai morreram. – Naruto se sentiu nostálgico com a memória dos pais.

-Está pensando em ir trabalhar com a Tsunade-sama? – O olhar de Sai se tornou sério.

-Não...eu nasci aqui...não sei se consigo deixar esse lugar, por mais que não seja um bom estilo de vida. Não seria prudente atiçar ainda mais a raiva do ero-sennin indo trabalhar com a obaa-chan. – Naruto concluiu a frase com um muxoxo.

Na sala do Jiraiya.

-Me fazer vir num lugar desses. – A loira de Maria-chiquinha jogou-se no sofá.

-Tsunade, o que quer tratar comigo? – Jiraiya tomou o ultimo gole de sakê do copo.

-Quero dar uma vida melhor aos seus funcionários, sabe que esse tipo de emprego pode levá-los a morte, ou se esqueceu disso? – Ela olhou o velho de soslaio, percebendo que ele parou o copo na altura dos lábios. – Quero levar o Naruto para passear comigo, algum problema? – A mulher sorriu.

-Sem chance. Não posso perdê-lo para você.

-Eu disse que queria passear com ele, gosto daquele rapaz. Sou muito grata ao pai e a mãe dele. – Tinha uma expressão serena no rosto.

-

-

-Você viu o que o Jiraiya fez? – Naruto se jogou na cama.

-Não, o que ele fez? – Perguntou Gaara sentado na cama próxima a de Naruto, coçava a bochecha, parecia procurar algo para fazer.

-Você sabe de algum Uchiha que trabalha na empresa da obaa-chan? – Perguntou, virado de bruço e apoiado nos cotovelos.

-Uchiha Sasuke...Talvez, por que? – Perguntou, tentando não parecer interessado.

-Bem... – Naruto foi interrompido.

-O garoto quase foi estuprado. – Sai derramou o resto de água na garrafa garganta a dentro, recebeu um olhar assustado vindo de um certo ruivo. – Mas o loiro aí deu uma de herói e salvou o mocinho. – Zombou.

-Vá te catar, Sai. – O toque de um telefone chegou aos ouvidos dos garotos.

-Ele não está mais aqui... – Murmurou Gaara.

Ouviram o barulho de um salto subir pela escada e passar pela porta do quarto semi aberta.

-Acho que a Temari foi atender. – Informou Gaara.

-Quieto, Gaara. Vamos ouvir. – Sai se aproximou mais da porta.

-Konoha's nig...Quem é? – Soou uma voz próxima a de preocupada. – Ah, você. O Jiraiya-sama não está no momento. Se eu posso dar um recado a ele? Vou pensar. Eu não estou brincando...é melhor parar de me incomodar. – A ultima frase foi dita em um sussurro de ameaça. – É melhor falar logo. Está bem, pode deixar que eu digo a ele, Kabuto. – Disse com sarcasmo. O barulho do telefone entrando em contato com o gancho fez com que Sai sentasse na cama apressadamente. A loira apareceu na porta. – Da próxima vez, seja mais discreto quanto a escutar a conversa dos outros, senhor Sai. – E saiu batendo a porta violentamente, fazendo os meninos estremecerem.

-Senhor? – Continuou a fitar a porta abrir novamente por causa do grande impacto. -Naruto, amanha você pode levar algo ao correio para mim? – Sai fingiu que nada havia ocorrido.

-Claro. Eu tenho algo a resolver também. – Naruto espremeu os lábios e fitou o colega com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Que foi?

-Você é tão transparente, está na cara que vai falar com a Tsunade-sama. – Deu seu melhor sorriso.

-Sai...Gaara...Obrigado. – Sentou-se na cama.

-Pelo quê? – Gaara perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Nada... – Sorriu quando viu os amigos se encararem confusos.

-Eu creio que surgiu alguém para você Naruto. – Sai disse.

-Alguém?

-Dá pra saber com esse seu sorriso angelical.

-Isso foi muito gay, Sai. – Naruto riu.

-É, eu sei.

-Mas de quem você está falando? – Agora Sai havia deixado um Naruto muito curioso.

-Descubra sozinho. – Levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

-Sai...seu desgraçado... – Cerrou o punho e o apontou para a porta, por onde o outro havia saído. – E você Gaara? Hoje eu não te vi o dia todo.

-Está me vendo agora. – Gaara virou de barriga para baixo, Naruto revirou os olhos.

-Antes desse momento. O que estava fazendo?

-Nada. Agora, deixe-me dormir, Naruto. – Virou para o lado oposto de onde Naruto estava. – _"Naruto, apaixonado?" _– Pensou antes de fechar os olhos.

-Ok, se é assim que deseja. – Naruto também se deitou.

No outro dia, era cedo, quando Naruto acordou com o barulho de água.

-Chuva? – Murmurou, esfregando os olhos para se acostumar com a claridade.

-Não, estão lavando a boate lá embaixo. – Sai respondeu. – É melhor você ir ajudar.

-Eu não vou poder. Tenho assuntos a resolver, te disse isso ontem. – Naruto foi até o armário e pegou uma roupa. – Vou tomar banho.

Naruto abriu o chuveiro e deixou a água fria bater em suas costas quentes. A porta do banheiro foi aberta.

-Ei! Quem é? – Perguntou abrindo a porta do Box e colocando a cabeça para fora.

-Não saia daí, por favor. – Anko disse, enquanto passava um batom.

-Pode deixar. – O loiro revirou os olhos. – Anko-san, me diga uma coisa, o que era aquilo que aquele rapaz estava te dando ontem? – Naruto viu que a mulher lhe olhou de soslaio, mas voltou a se olhar no espelho enquanto enchia os lábios de batom de um tom avermelhado.

-Nada que seja do seu interesse, loiro. – Ela fechou e guardou o produto.

-Já disse para não se meter com isso, senpai. – O loiro enfiou a cabeça para dentro do Box de novo e fechou a porta. – Essa parada de drogas pode ir longe demais.

-Naruto, olha que 'cê ta falando. Um rapaz de vende o corpo, não pode sair por ai apontando o que os outros fazem ou deixam de fazer. – Ela abriu a porta do Box.

-Não precisa esfregar isso na cara e fecha isso aí. – Naruto tentava tampar o sexo com a mão.

-Não se preocupe, não há nada aí que eu ainda não tenha visto. E estou só lhe avisando algo, que isso não saia daqui, morreu esse assunto, entendeu? – Ela o olhou com um olhar ameaçador.

-Ta, ta. Fica tranqüila. – A mulher fechou a porta do Box e fechou a porta do banheiro em um grande estrondo, o que fez Naruto ouvir algumas reclamações vindas do andar de baixo, onde estavam lavando a boate.

Naruto colocou uma camisa pólo, calça jeans surrada, casaco marrom e um sapatênis marrom claro, com detalhes em cinza claro. Passou pela boate onde os funcionários estavam lavando o chão e as mesas.

-Aonde você vai? Volte aqui, para ajuda. – Brigou Temari, chamando o loiro com a mão.

-Eu vou resolver um probleminha e já venho. – Naruto andou de costas enquanto falava e virou para frente quando terminou.

O loiro andava pelas ruas movimentadas de Konoha, a paisagem das antigas casas e os bares sujos foi se transformando em prédios, grandes lojas, pessoas bem vestidas e logo aquele enorme arranha-céu foi avistado pelos olhos azul-piscina, correu os olhos de baixo para cima, vendo o grande letreiro: Konoha's model. Sua atenção foi tirada quando um rapaz esbarrou em seu ombro e pediu um rápido "desculpe", o loiro logo reconheceu, era ninguém mais e ninguém menos que, Uchiha Sasuke, como o Gaara havia informado.

-Ei! Você, espere, preciso falar com você! – Apressou o passo, quase correndo e esticando a mão para tocar no ombro do outro, que parecia ignorar, apertando o passo para se afastar.


	2. Chapter 2

O céu estava em um tom terrivelmente cinza, nuvens carregadas anunciavam a chegada de uma devastadora tempestade

**Konoha's Night Club**

**Segundo capitulo: O Reencontro e a Ameaça.**

O céu estava em um tom terrivelmente cinza, nuvens carregadas anunciavam a chegada de uma devastadora tempestade. Um moreno que caminhava apressadamente sentiu seu ombro ser segurado.

-Esp... – O rapaz loiro não conseguiu terminar de falar quando sentiu o olhar metralhador sobre si.

-Oi. Foi muito bom rever você, mas eu tenho que ir trabalhar. – O moreno voltou a andar.

Naruto continuou a segui-lo, e lá estavam os dois, em frente ao grande prédio da agencia de modelos. Entraram pela porta de vidro automática e começaram a caminhar pelo gigantesco saguão do local.

-O Sasuke-kun trouxe um amigo hoje. – Comentou Kakuzu, com o recepcionista do local.

Os dois rapazes continuavam a andar apressadamente, Naruto uma vez ou outro dizia _"Espere"._ O Uchiha começou a subir uma grande escada para chegar em uma parte superior do saguão, e o loiro ia atrás dele.

-Me desculpe por ontem, a Temari não fazia idéia de quem você era, senão ela jamais te colocaria naquele pal... – Parou por um instante ao entrar no camarim do rapaz, onde tinha varias fotos do mesmo distribuídas pelas paredes. - ...co. Você tirou esse tanto de foto?

-É. – Respondeu simplesmente, se jogando no sofá.

-É incrível. Ah, se eu fotografasse tão bem, eu não venderia meu corpo por trocados. – Disse em tom zombeteiro, enquanto tocava algumas fotos. – Bom, pelo menos eu tenho um ganha pão. – Naruto encostou-se à parede, com os braços cruzados na altura do peito. – Você é uma pessoa de muita sorte. Tudo isso só pra você. – Naruto passou a mão pelo quarto sem sair do lugar.

-Bom, não é apenas eu. Têm os fotógrafos, figurinistas, maquiadores, outros modelos, e tem as câmeras, e outros funcionários. – Deu uma mordida na maça que pegou do cesto de fruta ao lado do sofá. –Você quer conhecer um pouco daqui?

-Claro. – Naruto sorriu de uma orelha a outra.

Os dois andavam pelos corredores. Sasuke falava sobre a correria, os materiais, cenários, as modelos e outras coisas.

-Venha, vou mostrar algo bonito a você. – Os dois entraram no elevador, o loiro viu os números subindo, subindo, subindo, subindo...Não sabia porque, mas estava nervoso, como uma criança preste a ganhar um presente. E finalmente chegou, a cobertura. O terraço era plano, tinha partes de vidro, por onde entrava iluminação para alguns andares de baixo. Os dois se aproximaram do alambrado, a tarde estava próxima, e o céu tão azul, aos poucos se tingiam de uma mistura de rosa e laranja.

-Lindo... – Naruto sorriu com gosto. – Eu poderia olhar isso aqui todo dia...

-E você pode. É só vir trabalhar aqui. – Respondeu o Uchiha, escorando as costas no alambrado e cruzando os braços.

-Não, não posso. Não estou acostumado com esse mundinho limitado em que vocês vivem. – Naruto encarou o seu, enquanto cruzou os braços sobre o alambrado.

-Bom, é verdade que é limitado, mas depois que se acostuma, passa a ser bom, um mundo limitado que vale a pena. – Sasuke se praguejou por falar tanto, desde quando conversava sobre seu ponto de vista, em relação ao trabalho, com outras pessoas? Bom, parecia que "aquela" pessoa o fazia agir diferente. – Uma amiga disse que vocês são pessoas sujas.

-Sujas? Quem disse isso? – Naruto olhou para o outro, que automaticamente virou o rosto.

-Como eu disse, uma amiga. Bem, não você, mas os outros. Você é legal... – Sasuke parou.

-E garoto de programa...talvez essa sua amiga esteja errada sobre meu modo de vida, sabe, eu já me acostumei com isso, como você mesmo disse, as coisas ficam boas, depois que se acostuma, eu acho que não conseguirei trabalhar em outro lugar, sem ao menos sentir saudades. Eu tenho liberdade, não preciso passar quase um dia todo filmando, tirando fotos, posando para algum comercial e coisas desse tipo. – Naruto voltou a fitar o horizonte. O moreno deixou-se soltar um inaudível resmungo.

-Logo vai escurecer. – Sasuke comentou com a voz meio travada.

-É, e eu preciso ir. – Naruto tirou os braços do alambrado e estendeu a mão na direção do Uchiha. – Foi bom rever você. – Apertou os lábios, e sorriu quando foi retribuído.

-Digo o mesmo. – Sasuke separou as mãos.

Naruto correu e Sasuke apenas ficou observando ele sumir na porta do elevador, após a porta do mesmo se fechar, o moreno tratou de se virar para observar a vista. O loiro correu para fora do prédio, e continuou até chegar na entrada do metrô, estava com medo de não ter mais trem para os subúrbios de Konoha. Passou pela catraca quando pulando por cima dela quando as portas começaram a se fechar, sem ter outra opção, se jogou dentro do trem e caiu no chão batendo com as costas na porta do lado oposto que já estava fechada, recebendo olhares arregalados e confusos, o Uzumaki se levantou, massageando o local do impacto em sua cabeça e para depois bater a poeira da roupa. Ele já estava sentado quando o trem começou a andar, fechou os olhos e não percebeu quando alguém sentou ao seu lado.

-Oi. – Naruto apenas um dos olhos e encarou uma mulher de cabelos azuis.

-Konan! – Naruto praticamente se levantou da cadeira. – Quanto tempo! – Segurou a mão da garota e balançou freneticamente, deixando todos a sua volta muito assustados.

-É verdade, quanto tempo mesmo. – Ela deu um sorriso sem graça, balançando a mão dolorida pelo incrível aperto de mão.

-Continua trabalhando no jornal? – Naruto sentou-se e olhou para a garota.

-Continuo, e sabe que nossas portas vão estar sempre abertas para você. – Ela curvou os lábios em um breve sorriso.

-Eu sei. Meu pai me obrigou a fazer uma faculdade e calhei de escolher jornalismo, me arrependi, gastei todo esse tempo para parar na boate que ficava embaixo de nossa casa. – Deu um suspiro melancólico.

-Ta com quantos anos? – Konan segurou na mão de Naruto sobre a coxa dele.

-25. – Ele olhou para a mão dela e depois para ela.

-Ainda está novo. Sabe que você pode muito bem escolher, já é maior de idade, só porque seus pais eram grandes amigos do Jiraiya, não quer dizer que você tenha que trabalhar para ele pro resto da vida. – Olhou fitou seu reflexo no vidro da janela do lado oposto.

-Meu pai nem ao menos pôde me ver formado... – Naruto sentiu a mão da moça lhe acariciar os dedos.

-Bom, você é bonito, simpático, estudado, apesar de ser um pouco ignorante em algumas coisas. – Ela deu uma risadinha quando o outro fez um bico infantil. – Tem tudo para se dar bem na vida. Estou indo visitar um amigo, ele mora em frente ao clube.

-É mesmo? – Perguntou eufórico. – Que bom!

O trem parou, já haviam chegado no ponto que deviam descer. E lá estava os dois, uma dupla estranha: Um loiro de aparência chamativa, e este muito escandaloso. E uma garota de cabelos azuis, roupas escuras, sombra azul e um piercing abaixo do lábio inferior. Andavam pelas ruas, nessa parte da cidade ainda era bem iluminado, mas logo tudo ia ficar um breu só, a não ser pela luz da lua e fracas luzes de alguns postes que ainda funcionavam. Os dois vinham conversando, sobre como tinham passado desde a ultima vez que se viram, coisas do cotidiano, até que chegaram na entrada de um beco, era meio úmido e escuro, estava frio e por causa da tempestade uma leve neblina assombrava o local. E logo a musica alta de Konoha's night club chegou aos ouvidos dos dois, pararam em frente ao estabelecimento e do outro lado estava o bar em que Konan iria ver o amigo.

-Bom, mais tarde podemos nos ver. Se você estiver livre, dá uma passadinha ali no bar. – Konan apontou para o lugar e logo se dirigiu a passos lentos para dentro dele.

Naruto sentia um sentimento nostálgico, estava feliz por ter visto uma amiga como Konan, precisa de uma conversa amigável. Entrou no clube e logo Sai e Gaara estavam em cima dele.

-Naruto! Seu irresponsável! – Gritava Gaara, por causa da musica alta.

-Desculpa! – Respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Ficamos segurando isso aqui até você chegar!! – Foi a vez de Sai dar a bronca.

-Desculpa vai! Uma pessoa não faz muita diferença, além disso, eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de trabalhar! – Naruto ia continuar a caminhar, quando Sai segurou seu braço.

-Ta louco?! Alguém te deu alguma droga?!

-Não! – Respondeu confuso.

-Você acha que é assim?! Vem, vamos conversar! – Puxou o loiro pelo braço, e foram seguidos por Gaara.

E lá estavam os três no quarto.

-Naruto, eu sei que é horrível, mas você não pode simplesmente falar, eu não quero trabalhar e ponto! É claro que o Jiraiya-sama não vai querer. – Ainda segurava o braço bronzeado.

-Bom... – Naruto estava pensativo.

-Olha, a casa ta vazia hoje, meio de semana, dá pra agüentar legal, aposto que ninguém vai pedir você, esse pessoal ta aqui só pra encher a cara mesmo, esquecer os problemas. – Gaara tentou acalmar o amigo, e conseguiu.

-Ok, mas eu vou sair mais cedo, assim como vocês. Vamos reencontrar alguns amigos, ok? – Naruto sorriu, a primeira vez desde que entrou no lugar.

As horas passaram rápido. Até que Sai, Naruto, Gaara e Temari estavam do lado de fora do clube, indo em direção ao bar. Entraram e encontraram Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan e Pein sentados em uma mesa.

-Naruto! – Chamou Konan, se levantando por educação. Eles se juntaram a mesa.

-Eu fui chamado para trabalhar em uma agencia de modelos. – Comentou Sasori, dando um gole em sua cerveja.

-Mentira. Só pode ter sido por e-mail ou por telefone. – Zombou Hidan.

-Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso. – Sasori fez cara de reprovação, e o resto do pessoal riu.

-Em que agencia, Sasori? – Sai se acomodou melhor na cadeira e cruzou os braços.

-Konoha's model. – Naruto ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Boa sorte. – Foi o que conseguiu pronunciar.

Conversa vai, conversa vem. Eles riam e se divertiam. A bebida começou a subir a cabeça e esquentar o corpo deles.

-Naruto, duvido você dançar em cima da mesa. – Konan colocou uma nota em cima da mesa. – Cinqüenta reais.

-Nunca duvide de mim, Konan! – Naruto estufou o peito e se levantou. Meio hesitante subiu em cima da mesa, e conforme a musica que tocava no bar, ele dançava. Começou a tirar a camisa e rodá-la.

_- "O que Naruto não faz quando está bêbado..."_ – Pensou Sai, que batia palma com os outros conforme a musica.

Sentiu um olhar penetrante em si, olhou para baixo e viu Pein lhe olhando, com um sorriso disfarçado, e diferente dos outros, ele não batia palma, apenas admirava.

A musica terminou e Naruto agradeceu os gritinhos femininos, palmas e pedidos de bis, vindo de todo o bar. Deu um pulo ao chão e sentou-se, meio ofegante.

-Hehe. – Sorriu malandro, pegando o dinheiro sobre a mesa.

-Nunca mais aposto nada com você...ainda mais quando está bêbado. – Konan virou o rosto, com um leve bico, contrariada.

Todos foram para a porta do bar se despedirem. Konan virou para Naruto, enquanto os outros jogavam conversa fora.

-Espero te ver novamente, Konan. – Naruto sorriu amigavelmente.

-Claro. – Ela segurou as mãos bronzeadas. –Vem comigo, você pode morar em meu apartamento, e eu arrumo um trabalho para você, quando você se estabilizar financeiramente, pode ter seu próprio canto. Vamos, deixe esse lugar! – Falou animada.

-Não...não...É difícil ir embora, Konan. Parece tão fácil sabe, ir com você, e deixar meu passado aqui, tão repentinamente, o velho iria me perseguir até o fim do mundo. Desculpa... – Desviou o olhar por alguns segundos.

-Ta bom, eu venho visitar você. – Ela sorriu, conformada.

-Não, esse lugar não é para alguém como você.

-Ei! Isso é uma ofensa! – Reclamou Temari.

-Eu venho cedo.

-Ta bom... – Recebeu um estalinho da moça, antes de soltar as mãos frias dela.

-Se você precisar de alguma coisa, é só me ligar. – Avisou a garota de cabelos azuis.

-Eu vou te acompanhar Konan. – Disse Hidan, que também não morava por ali.

-Obrigada. – Os que ficaram observaram os dois até sumirem na esquina.

-Bom... – Deidara se espreguiçou, com a cara mais de sono possível. – Eu vou ir para casa. Vamos, danna. – E lá foram os dois , Sasori e Deidara, colegas de apartamento, que ficava em cima do bar de Pein.

-Eu também vou capotar, já é 3:00 da manhã. – Temari olhou o relógio. – Até amanhã. – Se despediu e foi para o clube.

-Naruto, vamos também? – Chamou Sai.

-Sim, deixe eu apenas dar uma palavrinha com o Pein-san.

-Claro... – Sai ia saindo, quando percebeu que Gaara ficaria, voltou e puxou ele pelo braço.

-Ei! Eu vou ficar com o Naruto! – Resmungou.

-Não... – Respondeu simplesmente.

Naruto deu um riso abafado e olhou o homem a sua frente.

-Você tem sorte... – Pein continuou fitando os olhos azuis de Naruto.

-Por que? – Perguntou desconfiado.

-De ter amigos como eles. – Deu um sorriso de canto.

-É. – Suspirou.

-Bom...- Pein foi interrompido por um bocejo de Naruto. – Está com sono...deve ir dormir. – O rapaz deu um beijo na testa de Naruto, que era um pouco mais baixo que ele.

-Hai... – Ficou feliz pelo ato. – Boa noite. – Ouviu um murmuro de "Boa noite" vindo do outro e correu para o clube, percebendo que esse percurso foi observado por um certo dono de um bar.

Era começo de outono, e naquela manhã o parque estava recheado de folhas alaranjadas pelo chão. Não somente nos parques, as ruas também, e as pessoas já estavam preparadas para aqueles fortes ventos, com casacos e cachecóis.

Naruto abriu os olhos e fechou-os automaticamente em seguida, ainda que fraca, aquela luz vinda da janela lhe incomodava. Sai estava sentado em uma cadeira perto do bar, naquela boate completamente vazia, olhou para onde ouvia passos se aproximando.

-Ué, cadê todo mundo? – Naruto fez uma cara de confuso.

-Não estão no meu bolso... – Respondeu o moreno mal humorado.

-Responde direito, ta com tpm, é? – Perguntou já irritado também.

-Temari e Anko saíram cedo, cedo. O velho...bom, você sabe que ele nunca está aqui. O Gaara...esse ruivo deve estar em algum lugar por ai tomando café. Alguns funcionários resolveram tirar o dia de folga, para dormir ou passear. E apenas eu estou aqui embaixo. Não é o bastante? – Voltou a olhar para o copo de café a sua frente.

-Valeu pela informação. – Naruto terminou de vestir o casaco laranja, com duas listras de cor preta nas laterais, estava de calça jeans surrada, uma camisa branca e um tênis preto. – Vou dar um giro por aí. – Disse antes de sair do lugar.

Sai apenas mexeu mais uma vez o café em mãos.

Sasuke, Sakura e Kurenai andavam pelos corredores do grande edifício.

-Ontem eu vi você conversando com aquele loiro. – A rosada puxou assunto, o Uchiha estava indiferente diante dos comentários, e Kurenai fingia não prestar atenção. – Você sabe que ele é um garoto...er...de programa e sabe como é esse tipo de gente...eu estou apenas te avisando...porque eu gosto de você Sasuke-kun. – Ele parou, fazendo a garota também parar e encarar ele. – Algum problema?

-Não tem problema, a minha companhia pode ser dançarina de boate, garota de programa e tudo mais...desde que seja o oposto de você e tenha dignidade, para mim não tem problema. – Continuou andando, deixando uma Haruna estática e pasma, e uma Kurenai com cara de paisagem.

-Ouch... – Kurenai fez uma careta, recebendo um olhar reprovador da garota ao lado, que logo se pos a continuar seu caminho. – Pessoal estressado... – Fez um bico e foi atrás da garota.

Era quase hora do almoço quando Naruto saiu da banca de jornal, desde que saiu do clube, já tinha parado em quase todas as lojas do caminho para ver as novidades de outono. Andava apressado, levantando as folhas do chão e sentindo uma leve garoa em seu rosto. Parou quando viu aquele grande edifício do centro comercial de Konoha.

Sasuke andava a passos longos pelo saguão, acenou para o pessoal da recepção antes de passar pela porta automática. Olhou para o relógio e acabou a trombar em alguém, recuando alguns passos e fitou a pessoa a sua frente, que era ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Naruto.

-Se não for pedir muito, gostaria de ir à Casa do Café comigo? É aqui perto. – Se antecipou.

Sasuke lembrou do que disse para Sakura. Bom, não tinha mesmo nada para fazer, e bem ou mal, o loiro era uma companhia agradável. Conversando bastante nem perceberam o caminho. Logo depois, os rapazes ocupavam uma mesa e tomavam um café. Os dois falavam sobre varias coisas, quando Naruto disse bem extrovertido:

-Gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre você!

-Bem...acabei de completar 26 anos, sou solteiro, sem compromisso, modelo, satisfeito com meu salário...- riu com gosto. – Moro com meus pais, tenho um irmão mais velho e deixe-me ver...Ah! Fiz curso de psicologia e tenho muitos planos e metas para atingir. – Encarando-o de modo a invadir-lhe a alma, falou baixo, em tom brando e generoso. – Neste momento estou em companhia agradável, de um belo rapaz e...sabe...ele é especial. Alguém que eu gostaria de conhecer um pouco mais. – Ofereceu um belo sorriso, aguardou.

Naruto sentiu o rosto aquecer imediatamente. Encabulado, sorriu com doçura.

-Você sabe como me deixar envergonhado e me fazer perder a fala, hein!...

Frente ao loiro, Sasuke colocou os cotovelos e as mãos levemente entrelaçadas sobre a mesa.

-Bom, eu tenho 25 anos, solteiro, insatisfeito com meu salário... – Riu. – Fiz curso de jornalismo, já fui chamado para trabalhar na Folha de Konoha, mas nunca tive coragem de sair do clube. – Friccionava uma mão na outra, descansadas na perna. – Minha mãe e meu pai moravam em cima do clube, e sempre conheceram o Jiraiya, mas não trabalhavam ali, então eu nasci, as dificuldades aumentaram, meu pai e minha mãe nunca me deixaram trabalhar, eu fazia alguns bicos, para ajudar. Conclui os estudos em um colégio publico e meu pai disse para eu tentar a faculdade de jornalismo, foi o que fiz, mas antes de me graduar, eles morreram em um acidente de carro, eu tive que ter forças para terminar, mas acabei nunca mais deixando aquele lugar. – O olhar de Naruto se tornou melancólico.

-Sinto muito... – Disse o Uchiha cabisbaixo. Naruto colocou a mão sobre a mesa, e a mão de Sasuke buscou pela do loiro. Entrelaçaram-nas. Fitaram-se por um longo período. – Quer um conselho? – Falou não muito alto.

-Claro... – Disse no mesmo tom.

-Aceite o trabalho na Folha de Konoha, por favor. – Deu um sorriso de canto, sendo retribuído.

Kabuto passava na calçada, carregando uma sacola consigo, quando viu os dois no Café.

-Orochimaru-sama vai adorar saber disso... – Sibilou, em um sorriso psicopata.

**OoO**

Era bem tarde quando Sasuke chegou a sua casa. Estava animada como ha muito tempo não se via. Ao entrar, cantarolava baixinho, quase em um murmuro. Alegre, jogou as chaves do carro para o alto num gesto de brincadeira, apanhando-as em seguida, sorrindo sozinho.

Sem perceber, era observado por Itachi. Ele estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, expressando-se aborrecido.

-O que foi? – Perguntou Sasuke, parando em frente à porta da cozinha.

-Nada. – Respondeu simplesmente, sem olhar o irmão.

-Cadê a mãe e o pai? – Sasuke olhou em volta.

-Dormindo, se você não percebeu, já é tarde. O que aconteceu? – Fitou Sasuke.

-Nada. Estava apenas com um amigo. Bom, vou dormir. – A ultima frase foi dita em voz preguiçosa, em meio de um bocejo.

-Sabe Sasuke...você está namorando? – Perguntou curioso.

-...- Sasuke ficou pensativo e subiu as escadas, sem dizer nada. – _"Naruto...namorado, é?"_ – Se jogou na cama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, fitando o teto.

**OoO**

-Naruto, se irresponsável de merda! – Gritava Temari ao menino loiro a sua frente.

-Desculpa! Eu perdi a noção do tempo! – Gritava ele de resposta. Estava na sala de Jiraiya, mas este não estava presente.

-Bem... – Massageou as têmporas. – Eu vou deixar passar, mas da próxima vez, nem adianta argumentar, ta me ouvindo? – Apontou para o garoto, em tom de ameaça.

-C-Claro! – Respondeu, com os olhos arregalados.

-Naruto... – Chamou alguém da porta. – Venha comigo, rápido. – Naruto olhou para trás, vendo que era Sai. – Estão pedindo você.

Naruto foi para a porta, saindo atrás de Sai.

-Sai...preciso te contar algo... – Naruto estava de cabeça baixa.

-Então conte logo, Naruto. – Apressou Sai.

-Aqui não. – Naruto parou e puxou Sai para um quarto, trancando a porta. – Eu vou colocar meu currículo na Folha de Konoha! – Naruto falou rápido.

-O que?! – Perguntou incrédulo.

-É isso mesmo que você ouviu. – Falou decidido.

-Faço o que quiser, Naruto. Mas pense bem, talvez aqui seja mais seguro do que você pense. – Sai saiu do quarto, o loiro esperou mais um tempo e logo saiu.

A pista de dança estava cheia, Naruto sentiu alguém apertar seu braço e puxá-lo. Já estava em um dos quartos, quando olhou para o responsável por seu "seqüestro", franziu a sobrancelha, quando deu de cara com Orochimaru.

-Eu soube que está se envolvendo com o Sasuke-kun... – O homem se aproximou, prensando o Uzumaki na parede. – Vou te dar apenas um aviso, fique longe dele. Bom, como eu sou uma pessoa negociável, eu posso te colocar em qualquer lugar, Naruto-kun, desde que você não se envolva com o Sasuke-kun.

-Obrigado. – Empurrou Orochimaru. – Eu não preciso. – Deu um sorriso sacana e se retirou do lugar.

-É isso que vamos ver... – O homem asqueroso bateu o punho na parede, enquanto sorria de canto.


End file.
